Mobile communication devices use various services and protocols for communicating information across wireless communication networks. For example, Short Messaging Service (SMS) is used for text messaging and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) is used for data transmission. Computer applications communicate over Internet Protocol (IP) networks using protocols such as User Datagram Protocol (UDP). Web services use Extensible Markup Language (XML) to represent data structures for communication over the Internet and other IP networks.
Such networking services and protocols are constantly evolving to meet the growing demand for efficient and fast data communications between mobile devices. Location Based Service (LBS) devices, such as automotive tracking and communication devices, cargo/container monitoring devices, and fleet vehicle tracking devices, are being introduced that use various different protocols for transmitting status information and receiving commands. Efficiently communicating messages to and from these various LBS devices over wireless communication networks and the Internet has become increasingly challenging.
What is needed, therefore, is a messaging system that can efficiently interface any LBS device to any networking service using current and yet to be developed protocols.